


煉義【月圓夜】

by Rose73258451



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose73258451/pseuds/Rose73258451
Summary: 注意事項：※繁中注意※OOC有※就是神奇血鬼術就對了※單純寫開心※自行小破車※沒什麼用處的血鬼術設定：在月圓夜會渾身燥熱，一開始忍忍就過，但隨著時間越久會越發強烈，如果有心有好感的人甚至會主動去找人來抱自己(本人會處於無意識的狀態)有東西進入才會恢復自己的意識，不然要隔天意識才會恢復。解決方法：根據中術時間長短，那啥的時間也越長，中術者在這期間感官會被放大，聲音很難忍住，會很容易講出真心話。還有這個血鬼術很好用(不重要)※以上接受往下↓
Relationships: Rengoku Kyoujurou/Tomioka Giyuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	煉義【月圓夜】

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事項：  
> ※繁中注意  
> ※OOC有  
> ※就是神奇血鬼術就對了  
> ※單純寫開心  
> ※自行小破車  
> ※沒什麼用處的血鬼術設定：  
> 在月圓夜會渾身燥熱，一開始忍忍就過，但隨著時間越久會越發強烈，如果有心有好感的人甚至會主動去找人來抱自己(本人會處於無意識的狀態)  
> 有東西進入才會恢復自己的意識，不然要隔天意識才會恢復。  
> 解決方法：根據中術時間長短，那啥的時間也越長，中術者在這期間感官會被放大，聲音很難忍住，會很容易講出真心話。  
> 還有這個血鬼術很好用(不重要)  
> ※以上接受往下↓

富岡義勇中了血鬼術。

一開始，他並沒有察覺到，雖說在工作中有被擊中，但當下並未有什麼狀況發生，回來找蝴蝶檢查也沒什麼事情，他便沒怎麼在意，就這麼回了住處。

直到月圓夜的燥熱襲來。

初時，富岡並未在意，僅止於意志力的控制和冷水，強行將衝動壓下，可隨著每次月圓夜的到來，已經越來越難控制，時間也一次比一次長，甚至會有種空虛感，越發強烈，最近的一次甚至還失去意識。

這很不妙。一向冷靜的水柱難得無措。

他去找蝴蝶忍，支吾著說明了身體的狀況。

忍依然是一樣的笑容，並表明會替他配藥，儘管他總覺得那個笑容有點古怪。

——————————————

月圓夜當日的柱合會議，距離往常發作的時間仍早，富岡還是來了。

他坐在最靠近門口的地方，聽著同事們的報告，燥熱感猛然襲上，同時來的還有暈眩感。

他急急向主公告罪並提早離席，要再待下去，會發生什麼樣的事情，他完全無法預測。

慌忙之中，他甚至連鞋子也沒穿上，以極快的速度奔回自己的住處，一關上門，他便沒了意識。

——————————————

當他意識恢復之初，映在他眼前的，是煉獄杏壽郎過於明亮的髮色。

茫然地喊了聲煉獄，得來的是唇上傳來的溫度。

他驚慌地瞪大眼，急著想推開，卻發現對方的吻越發加深。

好熱。不光是體內的溫度，還有唇。熱的他幾乎忘了呼吸。

突然間湧入的空氣嗆了他一下，他不住的咳嗽。

「唔呣，富岡你恢復意識了？不過這樣也挺好。」

腦子裡還是有些發暈的富岡並沒有明白這句話的意思，但不妨礙他察覺現在的狀況有多不妙。

他正半跪在煉獄上方，上半身的衣襟大開，半掛不掛的披在身上，下半身的褲子已除，隔著一層布料緊貼著另一人。甚至還能感受到體內正在放肆的手指。

**這樣不行。這是不對的。**

富岡無措的想推開煉獄，卻被對方扣著腦袋狠狠的又一次吻住。

他試圖躲開前方的攻勢，身後傳來的觸感卻讓他失守了一順，讓煉獄趁虛而入。

煉獄的攻勢很猛烈，只是一瞬的空隙就被他抓住，讓義勇越陷越深，手腳越發無力。

很熱，熱的難受。他無意識的抬腰蹭著對方。

他能感覺的到對方的動作不自然的僵了一下，接著便是身下手指的離開，緊繃著的身軀稍微放鬆了下，卻又莫名覺得空虛。

「富岡，我要進去了。」煉獄在他耳畔低語著。

昏昏沉沉的義勇沒反應過來，失神的雙眼努力對著焦。

直到那樣灼熱的溫度底在他股間才反應過來。

他慌忙著想拒絕，喊出口的聲音卻成了變調的呻吟，後方幾乎是毫無阻礙的被填滿，舒服的滿足感直接逼的他出聲。

義勇從來不知道自己能發出這種羞恥的聲音，而且完全忍不住，連喘息聲都帶了點甜膩。

**不行、不對、不妙、不應該。** 總是淡然的水柱打心裡慌張。

「什麼東西不行？」煉獄的聲音傳來，他才發現自己說出剛才的想法。

沒等他回應，煉獄便繼續往下說。

「是在說著樣的事情不行嗎？」他帶了點逗弄意味的動了動，惹的水柱的呻吟越發膩人，不知何時攀在煉獄身上的雙手舒服而難受的抓著炎柱的羽織。

「剛剛可是你自己抓著我求我抱你的喔，富岡。」

伴隨著煉獄的話，一些零碎的片段浮現在他腦海。

那些他失去意識時發生的事。煉獄說的沒錯。

「那不是我......」義勇小聲的抗拒著，微顫的雙手觸在煉獄胸口，掙扎著想將人推開。

**不應該的，不應該。不該是我的，不是我。**

「富岡，看著我。」煉獄喊他。

明明一點都不想理人，義勇卻還是不自主的看向了他。

煉獄的眼裡寫滿著認真。他要的人就是富岡義勇。

認知到這點的水柱更慌了。

「別想太多，義勇。」煉獄刻意壓低的聲音在他耳邊響起，不同的稱呼炸的他全身一陣酥麻。

「你希望我怎麼做。」

那股總在月圓夜困擾著他的熱度似乎更明顯了。只有抱著他的杏壽郎身上仍有涼意。

**太難受了。** 義勇掙扎著想從這樣的熱度逃離，原本推拒的手在次抱上對方的肩頭。「幫我、好熱......杏壽郎......」

他能明顯的察覺到杏壽郎身周的氣場驟變，有點像是獵人要向獵物進攻的那種。

理智尖叫著要他逃跑，但來不及了。

深埋在他體內的熾熱一下一下頂著，猛烈而快速，滅頂的快感幾乎將他淹沒，支離破碎的呻吟從嘴裡洩出，過於激烈的操弄讓他的雙腳再跪不住，完全是被杏壽郎壓著腰做。

他能感覺的到杏壽郎似乎不停地變換著方向，不同層次的快感襲向他，其中一次甚至爽的讓他全身發軟，完全使不上力。

杏壽郎又是幾次的調整，之後的撞擊幾乎次次攻向那他舒服到軟了腰的點，過多的快感直接逼瘋了他，再無法克制住自己的聲音，叫聲一次高過一次，連自己聽了都臉紅心跳。

沒得到撫慰的事物夾在兩人中間，隨著律動一晃一晃的，偶爾擦過對方身體帶來的快感似有若無，卻成了壓垮他的最後一根稻草。

**不行了，好想要。** 「杏壽郎、前面......」 **不管了，羞恥心什麼的都不要了。**

杏壽郎順著他的意思，將大手覆在他身下的物什，掌心的溫熱讓他舒服的揚起後頸，卻被杏壽郎咬住喉結，危機感和興奮感在義勇腦海裡交織成曲，不停的迴響著。

前後方一起傳來的快感讓他除了呻吟外什麼都出不了口，只能被動地承受，他能清晰感受到臉頰劃過的冰涼，也能察覺到體內跟往常月圓夜不同的燥熱在上升。陌生的感覺讓他又想逃開。

「別怕，義勇。」杏壽郎又一次的吻住他，熱度不知道什麼時候攀上臉頰和耳尖，唇舌交纏的聲音鑽入他耳裡。

他在杏壽郎近乎霸道的吻和激烈的頂弄中達到顛峰，全部的感官敏感到不行，甚至能明顯感覺到對方射在他體內。

等全部釋放完後，他脫力的軟在對方懷裡，就這麼暈了過去。

——————————————

從柱合會議早退的水柱大人隔天請了一周假，據說是炎柱大人替他請的。

後來富岡重新上職時，蝴蝶忍來詢問他的身體狀況。

告訴她已經沒事了之後，對上她略帶看戲、似笑非笑的眼神，富岡義勇後知後覺的臉紅了，羞的連續三天出任務都沒回本部。

—END

**Author's Note:**

> 通篇2K+，完全就是自己寫爽的那種，我到底在寫什麼(。  
> 耗時一星期我終於搞出這篇，不是乾吃糧了呢！  
> 義勇真的很香，超級香，客官要不要來吸一口呢(瘋狂傳教  
> 不要紅心不要藍手，就希望有人跟我互動聊天嗚嗚  
> 被屏跟我說我趕快補檔


End file.
